


worthless jewels

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Series: Fate Week 2021 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: It's hopeless, isn't it? To think that she could wish for something that grand.Fate Week Day 3 - Grail
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mata Hari | Assassin
Series: Fate Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104137
Kudos: 8





	worthless jewels

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i couldn't resist writing something short for another one of my favorite girls in fgo! so many units i want to grail... but so little grails ahhhhh. sorry if anyone is too ooc i'm writing outside of my usual characters and it's pretty fun so far!

If Mata Hari was honest with her Master, then yes she does have a wish for the Holy Grail. It would be to create a happy family with someone she loved. Of course, she knows how weak she is as a Heroic Spirit, so she has already given up on such an impossible wish. A Servant is as weak as she knows that there are other better, stronger Servants that can assist their Master and are better for other situations that she herself is. So she deflected, smiled while making sure that she added a little laugh along with her reply to her Master's question. Tilting her head to pull that extra little bit of blush out of her Master, one that never ceased to surprise her just how easy they are to tease. Cheeks tinted pink they accept the answer after trying to pry another answer from her. Mata Hari simply danced around it, a woman in her line of work never revealed all of her secrets, lest she wanted to lose her life. For someone who was doomed from the beginning of her life, Mata Hari wished to keep that past far away from her current self and her time spend in Chaldea. 

So she lied, relying on her talents and abilities she acquired over her time to protect herself. Guarding the one wish that she wanted more than anything else with several walls that stood high around her heart. Shielding her simple wish for the happier life she wants more than anything. Poking and asking her Master what wish they would want should the Grail grant it. Those pink tinted cheeks become an even darker shade, voice stuttering the Master excuses themself before running away from Mata Hari and her question, it was a bit of a heartbreaking reaction, but at the same time, it's what makes her Master absolutely endearing to her. 

Sweet, honest, and kind to a fault. Always surprising her with little things throughout her time here in Chaldea. 

Mata Hari continues this song and dance for many, many months. The Master asked what her wish would be and she would respond the exact same or turn the question onto them. Sooner or later, the Master would have to grow bored of asking her the same question, even after she gifts them with such worthless jewels the Master looks at her. Sad and torn, a sight that she hasn't seen since she was first summoned. They're decorated in jewels that are worthless to her and they look beautiful. The gems glittering under the lights, each one placed on her Master's body just felt right-- more so than she ever felt that they did for her. She needed them to survive, but now she could freely give away the little jewels that have haunted her, a pile serving as a reminder that the very thing she wanted was getting further and further away from her. With each time someone held her, each time someone kissed her, and each time someone claimed to love her what she wanted was already too far out of reach. 

"Are you not happy with these worthless jewels? I thought that they would make the Master happy... since I have no use for them anymore." Mata Hari is left with silence, her words hanging heavily in the air between the two of them and it's suffocating her. 

"Do you... see yourself like these jewels? Worthless?" Master's voice is so quiet, so strained and so, so sad that it suffocates her even more. What response would be better to give them? The truth is that is exactly how she saw herself, worthless like all of those jewels. Worthless, weak, and just someone with an impossible dream. The silence is snapped the moment Mata Hari replies with no lies, whispering that is exactly the truth. Seeing such a mix of shock and hurt on their face is unbearable, the Master is kind and they deserve to only smile and be happy, but she did this-- she stole their smile and now she has to live with knowing that. 

Mata Hari, for the first time in many years, cries, and her Master cries right alongside her. She apologizes, for her past, for how she lied about what her wish for the Grail would be, and her Master, her kind, sweet Master wipes away her tears. Lips are pressed against her cheeks before their foreheads are touching. Then they're suddenly laughing and Mata Hari start's laughing as well, leaning into one another the two of them simply laughing, crying, and saying whatever it is on their minds. The jewels that Mata Hari despised so much move with each shake of the Master's body a mark would be left on her cheek, but she couldn't care less. It was something for future her to deal with, for now simply enjoying being surrounded by her Master's warmth is enough. 

"Hey... I was waiting for a better time for this, but now seems as good as any so." the Master nudges a Grail into her hands, the warmth radiating from and there it is enough to send Mata Hari into another fit of crying. Mata Hari thank's him, lips pressed against the Grail she feels a new power flow through her while whispering to it her wish. 

Maybe it wasn't so impossible after all. 


End file.
